


Love Can’t Save Her

by GuapoGatito



Series: It Won’t Be Long Now (Vanessa) [2]
Category: In the Heights - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF, In the Heights - Miranda/Hudes
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuapoGatito/pseuds/GuapoGatito
Summary: I’m sorry....Daniela quickly wipes tears from her eyes. Cupping Vanessa’s face, she smiles comfortingly.“Yes,” She says soothingly. “But Mama’s here, so there’s nothing to worry about.” Vanessa nods trustingly, content with her answer.
Relationships: Carla & Daniela & Vanessa (In the Heights), Daniela & Vanessa (In the Heights), Nina Rosario & Vanessa, Usnavi/Vanessa (In the Heights)
Series: It Won’t Be Long Now (Vanessa) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017418
Kudos: 2





	Love Can’t Save Her

“Mama,” Vanessa mumbles sleepily. “Mama, why’m I so tired?”  
“They gave you medicine,” Daniela says gently, stroking her hair. “It’ll wear off after awhile.”  
“Don’t like it,” Vanessa slurs. Dani sighs quietly and swallows hard.  
“That’s okay, baby, it’s only for a little while. Then the sleepiness will go away.”  
“Mama--” Vanssa is silent for a moment, as though she’s trying to form her words. “Mama, am I gonna die now?” Daniela quickly wipes tears from her eyes. Cupping Vanessa’s face, she smiles comfortingly.  
“Yes,” She says soothingly. “But Mama’s here, so there’s nothing to worry about.” Vanessa nods trustingly, content with her answer.  
“Okay.” Vanessa smiles a little. “Mama, can I see ‘Snavi?” Her words are jumbled together.  
“Of course, mija,” Dani says, getting up. Vanessa can’t see what happens, she just sees when Usnavi sits down next to her.  
“‘Snavi.”  
“Hi, V,” Usnavi breathes. “Vanessa. Are you okay?”  
“I’m dying,” Vanessa tells him calmly. “I feel it. It’s getting darker, I can’t see you so much.” Usnavi nods. “I want to see Claudita and Daniel. I want to see them before…” She trails off. The next thing she knows, her two-year-old daughter and seven-year-old son are by her side.  
“Mami,” Daniel says slowly, nervously. Vanessa smiles reassuringly.  
“Hey, baby,” She sighs softly, weakly. “Chiquito.”  
“Mami, are you hurt?” He asks. Vanessa nods.  
“Yeah, Dan. Mami’s hurt. But I don’t feel hurt,” She promises. “I feel fine. It doesn’t hurt anymore.” Daniel breathes easily with this reassurance.  
“Will everything be okay?” Vanessa flinches at his words.  
“You and Claudita and Papi will learn to be okay without me,” She says simply. “Mama has to go away. It won’t hurt anymore then.”  
“Promise?”  
“Promise.” Vanessa kisses his forehead. “Be strong for me, baby.”  
“I will,” Daniel tells her, stepping back. “I love you.”  
“I love you, too.” Usnavi comes closer, Claudia on his lap. “Hi, little one.”  
“Mama,” Claudia whimpers, clinging to Usnavi.  
“Mama loves you, C,” Vanessa says shakily. “Bye-Bye.” She knows she’ll never see her children again. “Usnavi. Navi, I need to see Carla. Nina.”  
“I’m right here, Nessa,” Carla says tearfully. “Can you hear me? Can you see me?”  
“It’s too dark,” Vanessa tells her. “I can’t see anymore. Talk to me, Tía Carla.”  
“I love you so much, pollita,” Carla whispers. “I love you. I love you.”  
“I love you, too, Tía. ¿Tía, dónde está Nina?”  
“Estoy aquí.” Nina’s voice is relaxed.  
“Mmm!” Vanessa suddenly is gasping for air. A loud beeping is so loud.  
“Her systems are failing!”  
“Vanessa! Vanssa!” Daniela screams, terrified out of her mind.  
“Te amo, mi amor!” Usnavi shouts over the beeping. There’s a long moment before the beeping stops.  
“Her heart went out,” A doctor says quietly. “Systems failed. Time of death, 20:36 hours. 8:36 PM.”  
“No!” Daniela desperately cries, throwing her arms around Vanessa’s limp, pale body. “No, no, no,” She sobs. “My baby!”  
“Vanessa!” Carla wails, right by her side.  
“Mi vida,” Usnavi whispers with tears streaming down his face. “You will never feel pain again. I am glad…I hated watching you suffer. I will miss you, mi amor. Vanessa.” He kisses her forehead and lovingly brushes hair from her face. “Adiós, Vanessa.”  
“Bye-Bye, Mami.” Daniel’s voice is small. “I’ll be brave.” And as a barrio, everyone is silent for the girl who got out, the girl who is gone too soon at the young age of thirty-eight. The girl who lost a battle, her battle, against lung cancer.


End file.
